


Trouble

by CrystalNavy



Series: Halls of Mandos [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 14:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Trouble arises in Halls of Mandos.





	Trouble

"My Lord, there is trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Namo cocked his head 

"I think it's best if you were to see it for yourself." 

Namo allowed himself to be lead to the large door made of iron. There was a note attached to the door. Namo took it off and scanned it, before frowning.

"They are holding a trial in there." Namo seemed displeased "They asked not to be disturbed. But only I have the authority to judge people. Whose idea was this?"

"Mine." a haughty voice replied

Namo looked at Eol's fea with a raised eyebrow.

"These Noldor are so easy to manipulate, as Morgoth had proven." Eol stated "All I had to do was remind them who it was that brought their precious haven to ruin and they were baying for his blood. They will carry out my vengeance in my stead."

"You desire vengeance against your own child?" Namo asked, trying not to look too dismayed

"After what you had seen, Lord of the Dead, nothing should suprise you any more." Eol shrugged "Aren't you curious how the trial would proceed?"

Namo had to admit that he was.

-x-

The chamber was filled with Elves and some men. Turgon was in the very center of the room, with Tuor and Idril at his side. Glorfindel lingered by the door, together with Ecthelion and Egalmoth.

Enerdhil was seated already, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. 

Namo and Eol took seats at the very back of the chamber, concealing their presences, but still able to watch the events unfolding. 

Finally, the giant doors swung open one last time, and a procession of Elves entered. They lead Maeglin and Salgant, whose wrists were chained, behind them. Another band of Elves followed, to make sure they wouldn't be able to escape.

Turgon straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Today we are judging Maeglin and Salgant, as well as those loyal to them, for high treason. The persecution role will be filled by Duilin of the House of Swallow. The defense role will be given to Celebrimbor."


End file.
